iPod Shuffle Challenge Doctor Who
by missmadcheshirecat
Summary: Just some drabbles about Doctor Who with the shuffle songs. Hope you enjoy! **FIRST 6 ARE UP**
1. Chapter 1

**A/N-This is the iPod Shuffle Challenge that I've seen going around so I decided to do it. I'm using Doctor Who and the pairing is 10****th**** Doctor/companions. Oh and about **_**Recovery**_**, I will be working on it but I've been experiencing writers block but I am trying to work on it. Anyway, enjoy the story! **

_**#1**_

_Song: It's Beginning to Look A Lot Like Christmas by Johnny Mathis_

_Pairing: Doctor/Rose_

The Doctor walked in to the living room at 10am, the smell of breakfast had led him here. Stretching and yawning a "Good Morning" to Rose, he wandered past the Christmas tree and into the kitchen.

He froze. Wait, _Christmas tree? When the hell did I get a Christmas tree?_ He turned back to look at the giant 10.5 foot tall tree decorated with an assortment of ornaments, candy canes and lights with a gold star as the topper.

Rose giggled at the astonished expression on his face. "Did you…..?" he trailed off pointing at the tree. She nodded. Looking around the living room he noticed more lights and garlands and little snowman and Santa statues decorating the room.

With a huge grin spread across his face he turned back to Rose. "Well Rose, it's beginning to look a lot like Christmas!"

#2

_Song: No Light, No Light by Florence + The Machine_

_Pairing: Doctor/Martha_

"Run Jones! C'mon! RUN!" "I'm running Doctor!" Suddenly a loud BANG rang out. _ A BANG like a _gunshot. _Martha... _The Doctor spun in his heel just in time to see Martha collapse holding her stomach. "MARTHA!" The Doctor bellowed as he ran to her.

"Doctor…" "Shhh Martha, I'm here, I'm right here. You're going to be fine." He smoothed the hair off her forehead as he held her, memories of Rose vanishing running through his mind. _No, I'm not going to lose another person I care about._

"Doctor….It hurts, so much." "I know, I know and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry but it'll be fine, soon you'll be back on your feet in no time. Besides I promised you a visit to the Midnight Resort, they have wonderful sea weed wraps." At this Martha let out a laugh, not her normal one but a terrible gurgling sound.

Her face getting paler, Martha managed to gasp out one more thing into the Doctors ear before her eyes went unfocused and her body went limp in the Doctor's arms. _No light, no more light in her eyes_ the Doctor thought sadly, tears running down his face.

**A/N-Well here are the first two; I hope this will tide you over until I can upload more. Reviews are welcome, as always! HUGZ!**

-Emily (girlwiththeredsneakers)


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-OK, Guys, I'm back! I have time after my homework so I figured that I would work on this. Reviews are welcome, as always. Enjoy!**

_**#3**_

_Song: Santa Baby (Glee Cast Version)_

_Pairing: Doctor/Donna_

The Doctor was in his room after telling Donna he was tired and wanted to go to bed. Rule # 1: the Doctor lies. He wasn't tired at all, he just wanted to alone time so he could practice.

After making sure that Donna wasn't anywhere near his room, the Doctor walked over to the MP3 player and hit play. Music blared into the room. Picking up his hairbrush, the Doctor spun around and began to sing.

"_Santa baby, slip a stable under the tree for me. I've been an awful good guy, Santa baby. And hurry to the TARDIS tonight." _

Twirling around again, he sang the next line.

"_Santa baby, an outer space convertible too, TARDIS blue. I'll wait up for you dear, Santa baby. And hurry to the TARDIS tonight."_

The Doctor danced and sang his way around the room, never noticing Donna standing in the doorway, videotaping the whole thing with a smirk on her face.

"Oh this is so going on YouTube."

_**#4**_

_Song: The House Rules by Christian Kane_

_Pairing:_ _Doctor/Martha_

Martha sat at the kitchen table while she watched the Doctor pace.

"Oh Martha, Martha, Martha." He said finally, looking up.

"If you're trying to do a Brady Bunch thing, it's not funny." She retorted.

"_What the hell were you thinking?!_ Throwing a _party _in the _TARDIS!"_

"I thought it would be fun."

"Oh, you thought it would be _fun_." He hissed. "You invited the _Daleks, my sworn ENEMY!"_

"When you're not around, they're actually not half bad plus have you ever _seen _a Dalek drunk? Bloody hilarious."

The Doctor resisted the urge to face palm and sighed.

"Martha do you see these?" he asked, pointing behind him to the giant poster that read **TARDIS HOUSE RULES.**

"You have a poster for TARDIS house rules?"

"_Yes, I do._ And do you see rule number 3?"

Martha nodded.

"It means what it says, NO DALEKS .TARDIS!" he shouted.

Suddenly a red Dalek rolled by covered with toilet paper.

"_WOOOHOOO!" _it shouted before crashing into a wall. If looks could kill, Martha would be dead four times already.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-Wow, I'm pretty good at uploading these. *Gives self pat on the back* Well then, let's get on with a new chapter, ALLONS-Y!**

_**#5**_

_Song: The Scientist (Glee cast version)_

_Pairing: Doctor/Rose _

The Doctor stood alone in the middle of the control room in the TARDIS, tears streaming down his face. He was a fool, thinking he could get her back that easy, nothing was ever easy with him. Just as quickly as he had found her, she was ripped away from him again.

He had told her that he needed her and that he was sorry for ever letting her get sucked into the Void. She had come back, somehow, and things had been perfect. And then he had lost her, she had left him alone, so alone.

_Fate is cruel_; he thought bitterly, _I just want to go back to the start, when I first met her. _He looked up to the ceiling and, as if he was talking to fate itself, said "Please…"

[A/N- I know, I know, not my best work, but I didn't want to make it too sad. I love Ten/Rose so this was a hard one to do.]

_**#6**_

_Song: What the Hell by Avril Lavigne_

_Pairing: Doctor/Donna/Martha _

The Doctor and Donna were at it again, Martha could hear them fighting in the kitchen from her room on the 2nd floor, where she was curled up reading a book. She sighed, how long could 2 people, well one human and one time lord, fight.

6 ½ hours and two books later, she finally had enough. Closing her book and rubbing her sore head, she stood up and marched out of her bedroom.

Walking down the stairs, past the library (with the swimming pool in it) and the living room, she finally made it to the kitchen where Donna and the Doctor were still fighting.

"Oi, could you keep it down? I'm trying to read."

They both ignored her, and kept fighting. She tried again a little louder.

"OI. Keep it down! I'm reading, go fight in the damn swimming pool, if you want to fight."

Again, they ignored her, and their fight was just getting ridiculous (Martha caught the words "pears" and "poison".) Martha had had enough.

She marched up so that there was only ½ a foot between her and the fighting duo. Smacking them both across the face, she shouted her message a third time.

"WILL YOU TWO _SHUT UP! _I AM _TRYING _TO READ UPSTAIR AND I CAN'T EVEN HEAR MYSELF THINK WITH ALL OF THIS SHOUTING GOING ON! IF YOU WANT TO FIGHT SO BAD, GO FIGHT ON SOME _DESERTED MOON_ OR SOMETHING AS LONG AS _I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"_

They both looked sheepish and a little afraid; after all, an angry Martha is a dangerous Martha. Martha glared at them and turned to walk out of the room. Reaching the doorway, she paused and turned to face them again.

"Why were you two fighting anyway?"

The Doctor and Donna glanced at each other and shrugged.

"We figured, what the hell."

They were stranded on the deserted moon for a week until Martha finally forgave them.


End file.
